Tora Mazuka
Tora Mazuka (マズカトラ, Mazuka Tora) is a male Mazuka born in Yamagakure. He is a main character in Naruto Raijuu: The Beginning. He is the Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. He is the only member of the Mazuka clan that cannot efficiently mold his Yin Release kekkai genkai, and has therefore decided to train with other methods (Sage Mode, Mastery of his Tailed Beast) to cover that weakness. Appearance He somewhat resembles Naruto Uzumaki in looks and demeanor in that he is hot-headed and outgoing, although Naruto is far more energetic, as opposed to Tora who is more carefree. His wavy and curly, blond hair is somewhat dark, unkempt, and parted down the middle. His clothing consists of the regular Mazuka clan member jacket, albeit with the collar upturned. A dark sash, worn in a manner similar to the Twelve Ninja Guardians, is placed about his waist near his katana, completing his otherwise nondescript, ordinary, and harmless appearance, which is in sharp contrast to his noteworthy power. Personality For his age, Tora is extremely bright, skilled in every art of ninjutsu and being quite proficient in math. However, despite these obvious talents, he has a very low self-esteem, often viewing himself as a burden or unsuccessful and yet he still strives for perfection in every way as he is often seen quizzing himself in math or practicing his sword techniques. In his mind, everyone but his cousin Ryun (whom he refers to as his big brother), looks down him and views him as useless, though this is quite a misconception on his part as others seem to find him a funny and comfortable person to be around. He is highly ruled by logic, believing that if something doesn't make sense than it is most likely false or a lie. He takes things meant as sarcasm seriously until told otherwise, which leads him to getting his feelings hurt often. The emotional side of him is bottled up inside of his conscious, which puts him in a state of turmoil whenever someone he cares for is injured or he himself is ill. On one side, he wants to show compassion, but on the other, he doesn't want to be seen as week or unstable, which causes him to appear rude, when he is truly just trying to mask his concern. This side of his surfaces on rare occasions when worry or guilt overcome him. He seems to get very embarrassed when his weight or height is mentioned or talked about in front of anyone. He rarely speaks of it, even when he is speaking in private with the few people he deems trust worthy. Despite this turbulent side of him, he is quite humorous. Constantly cracking jokes and making sarcastic remarks to almost anything told to him. He is also very energetic and doesn't like to be left out of the action. He has a short fuse and will often go into a rage over little things. He learns to deal with his anger by going for walks by himself or going to see his cousin, so that the two can talk. His philosophy in life is, "Life is no fun unless you get in trouble." Which leads others to believe he is reckless, when actually he is very careful about his actions. He finds a major source of motivation in his cousin's optimism. This is what usually drives him to excel in combat and is also what drove him to begin training to learn ninjutsu despite only having mediocre chakra. He becomes happy when he sees perfection in his work and an "I'm proud of you" smile on his cousin's face. He is generous towards the few people close to him, but tends to be quite stingy to others. Background Tora fought briefly in the Fifth Great Shinobi War. A young Chunin at the time, Tora grew and experienced much pain with close friends dying in fierce battles, sometimes right before his eyes. However, during the course of the war, he became close to his cousin, Ryun Mazuka, and the two became close confidants. In the last days of the war, Tora went missing during the invasion of Kirigakure. Upon return to Yamagakure, Ryun went to Gokuto Tsurugi to help stage a search operation, to which, the Kage refused due to lack of shinobi warriors due to fatalities in the war, and lack of funds. Enraged by the refusal to save his family member and best friend, Ryun left the village without warning. A year past and Tora actually manages to escape. He is now trying to reunite with Ryun. Synopsis Serpent Mode Training arc He makes his first appearance in person after his escape from Kirigakure. He is searching for Ryun on the border of the Land of Lightning, when he encounters Takayama. The latter attacks for no apparent reason, but shortly after, Tora begins to reveal his status as a jinchuriki. He and Takayama seem even, until Takayama begins revealing his blood-type ninjutsu. Four and Ten-Tails arc With the two Fuyutama brothers off on a mission, the team heads off to report to Konoha. But not before encountering Hanmadang in the woods. Tora's fight is against none other than the next heir to the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyugahttp://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/33-121-1148-16-1258681017. Most of the battle goes unseen, and then Tora is seen again when the team regroups to escape from Seireitou and his group. Abilities While in battle when he is in unison with Ryun, their abilities compliment each other as they work phenomenally well together. Their power in the Mazuka clan is unrivaled by anyone who came before them or anyone since. While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Tora is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Yamagakure, as demonstrated from his ability to hold his own against Jonin level ninja. The unique shape of his sword and it's corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional amongst other ninja forces, but shows the skill of his abilities in this art. More will be elaborated on later. Senjutsu After he escapes his imprisonment in Kirigakure, Tora began training with Gamakou in Myōbokuzan to learn senjutsu and how to enter Sage Mode. In order to achieve this, Tora had to learn to sense and control the natural energy around him. Once mastered, Tora was able to create his strongest technique,Sage Art: Giant Hurricane, and learn Frog Kata, the taijutsu style that uses the natural energy around the user to enhance the range and the potency of their attacks. However, Tora had one fatal flaw in his senjutsu training. To mold senjutsu chakra, the user must remain absolutely still. Something one can not do while in combat, and because of Gamakou's enormous size, Gamakou wasn't able to fuse with Tora to mold it for him. To counter this, Tora and Gamakou came up with Sage Art: Amplification Amphibian Technique, so that Gamakou could gather the sage chakra for him. Once he depletes his current amount of senjutsu chakra, Gamakou would dispel a shockwave into Tora and Tora would gather it's senjutsu chakra to reenter Sage Mode. He can stay in Sage Mode for around twenty minutes each transformation. Mastery of the Ten-Tails Like other jinchūriki, Tora has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on part of his demon's power. He can then form this chakra into the form of two big ears, and use them to attack the enemy. This attack has incredible speed and power, but the linearity of his movements makes him easier to predict. Because he has a strong relationship with his own tailed beast, it acts as his partner in battle, disturbing his chakra to dispel genjutsu. Currently, Tora is capable of using all Ten-Tails. Unlike Naruto's transformations, Tora's body does not mutate when he reaches or goes past four-tails. However, Tora (also like other Jinchuriki) has a Level Two Jinchuriki form, in which he decides how many tails he will use, then his body morphs and is covered by blood (exactly like Naruto's four-tailed form), which is his Tailed Beast's power in human form. Trivia * Tora Uchiha was merely a test character to attempt a few ideas and to learn the rules of roleplaying, this is my original Tora character, completed. * Tora is the only Mazuka clan member unable to use Yin Release (though he has it) because cannot mold lightning or earth chakra very well, so he uses Water and Wind Release to back this weakness up. References See Also *Reference Character: 2 (Tora Uchiha) *Mazuka Clan